


La Mia Grazia

by jokerxpoker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Will, Butts, Cock Tease, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Hannibal is hella hot, M/M, Morning Wood, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Rich - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Tension, Top Hannibal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Will, Virgin Will Graham, Virgin auction, Virginity, blowjob, cool Hannibal, mafia, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpoker/pseuds/jokerxpoker
Summary: SEX SEX SEX SEXHey I hope I got your attention ;)Hannibal is a mafia boss, he is very skilled at what he does, one day he is persuaded to go and see a underground virgin auction where he sees a beautiful boy with bright blue eyes.Beta read by meee





	1. My grace my beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's finished, turned out to be a very sweet ending. Keep reading to find out !

Hannibal did not want to go, he was not into these vulgar things. He would never steep so low to buy someone that he wanted to fuck against their will, but as it turns out he does want to fuck someone called Will.

Friday 11PM.

Jack his right hand persuaded he ought to at least see this show in action, he told him it was an unique experience only the few get to enjoy. He only went not because Jack was his loyal friend and business partner for over 10 years, he trusted him that this would be worthwhile his precious time.

Hannibal was a man of taste, he always wore the best tailored suits, smoke cigars, drank expensive whiskey and was an avid fan of cars. He always presented the best of him. Hair slicked back, dark tanned skin with a small scar on his right cheek that made him even more exotic then he already is. Additionally Hannibal was a tall man with a great body that looked like given from the god's, of course he was not at his prime of life but he aged as a great wine. All great things aside he was the Boss of Italian American Mafia located in California for the time being. However Hannibal was not from Italy or America although he could speak fluently both of those languages, he was from a small country in eastern Europe called - Lithuania. It was a beautiful country with four seasons but after the traumatic experience he needed to escape. Of course Hannibal visited it and had real estate their that was exclusive for only the wealthiest of Lithuania people. 

" Hannibal, it's time to go" - Jack said as he interrupted his thinking.

"Very well, but you better not let me down Jack or it will be you who's standing on that podium tonight" - replied Hannibal in a very calm and mannered tone.

Jack silently gulped and proceeded to move to the Bentley in silence.

#####

The Place was somewhere near downtown in a private club's basement. The place itself was lavished in luxury. Leather couches, expensive art on the walls and waitresses with champagne walking around, the men and some women were at their seats smoking cigars and filling the room with their voices as the silent classical piano music fell in the background. The room was very big and smelled of Cuba and perfume. And the very back of it was a podium that was not lit yet, it was the stage that was soon to have showcasing the virgins. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats." - the voice came out of nowhere as the room fell dark.

Hannibal and Jack walked towards their seats right in the middle a bit further back, just enough to not be directly in front of the jewels of the show. Hannibal was wearing a white suit with fine grey plaid that was not very visible and a dark ruby shirt, his hair was slicked back with gel and his face was freshly shaven. Hannibal knew he looked like Mafia but he also knew he looked like a Billion Dollars.

"We will begin the auction starting with a bid of 50,000 $" - as the voice spoke a girl emerged from the red curtains. She looked scared but overall very good looking. She wore a beautiful black bikini with jewels and her blond hair fell on her fragile face.

The men placed bid's and eventually some fat man in the corner got her for 725,000 dollars, as the bid ended and the girl looked up Hannibal saw a tear run down her face, she was quickly escorted. Hannibal did not feel anything for the girl, this sale was not human trafficking but simply an act of self. The girls here tonight chose to sell their virginity for the sake of money. It was their choice their commitment. He took out a cigar from a metal case, chopped of the end of it and lit it up. Smoke emerged from his mouth, the people took glaces at him for he looked like he did not belong there, that was because Hannibal looked very good, too good he would need to buy someone else virginity, but he didn't give a shit what others thought, he was here for pure entertainment.

The girls came and went and after a solid hour When Hannibal was on his second Cuban cigar the voice spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a very special treat for you hear tonight, we will start the bidding at half a million dollars" 

"Damm something really special must be here cause the starting price is really high" - Said Jack as Hannibal shifted in the interest of his attention.

The boy emerged from the curtain, he was so beautiful, dark curls surrounded his face, pale blue eyes shined through the light of the place. He was thin but had lean muscles. His figure was womanly and his butt was plum and porcelain white. 

The men starting bidding furiously. 

"The bid is now 2.5 millions dollars, do I have another bidder" - The man spoke from the corner.

"Three million dollars" - Spoke the voice, everyone turned around to see Hannibal piercing gaze as he exhaled smoke. The boys eyes met him and he knew he had to have him, just before he could think that he bidded 3 mil. on him. 

The boy seemed to shiver as Hannibal grinned at him. 

 

\- To be continued...


	2. tornare a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will back to his mansion, stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, updated the next day what a surprise !  
> Comments and love give me hope to write!

Will was cold, he was wearing very little during the auction and now he was sitting in a back of a Bentley with two men in the front. One's name was Jack and the other was referred to as Boss. He was the one that bid that outrages sum of money, but the man was different then all the other participants, he was extremely handsome and had a well mannered aura to him unlike the other filthy pigs that molested their so called "virgins"  
****  
The terms of the auction were clear. You had to stay with the buyer until your virginity was claimed(until you were fully penetrated), if you ran away the money would be given back to the bidder. This had a very alluring aspect to Hannibal because he wanted to keep the boy beside him until he finally would get bored, if he ever did he wondered. The boy's beauty was over this world, his angelic face shined bright, his long eyelashes blinked as he looked down at the floor of the car, and his skin was smooth as a newborn's. Hannibal did not regret his decision of purchasing him, money rarely brought happiness to him, but now he was very happy... very happy indeed...

***  
The car drove past various mansions, they were all like from the movies will got to see when he was young, although he rarely got to see any because his family was very poor and that's why he had to sell his virginity. And when the man who bought him will be finished with him he can live in a normal home with his father. 

They turned into a long driveway, until at the very end a beautiful luxury house that shined with yellow night lamps that gave a mysterious vibe to the whole estate. Will felt that the owner was very intact in his surroundings and everything that he owned was marked in his taste, he also remembered that he was being owned now too...

The Bentley stopped and the men got out, Will was to scared to move but just before the real panic of what to do next creeped on him, The "Boss" opened the door  
" Don't be scared Will, nobody is going to hurt, you have my word" - The man said gently smiling at him although the darkness of the night made his cheekbones look hollow and scary.  
" My name is Hannibal Lecter, you may refer to my as simply as Hannibal" - He said pulling him closer to him and out of the car.  
" Let's get you inside"- They both walked up to the front door where there stood two scary looking guards at each side. Will wondered what the man did for living to have such high security at his home...

 

***  
Will was asked to take a shower and was given some loose pajamas that clearly belonged to Hannibal himself, of course the man was much bigger then him that's why he had to roll the sleeves up of pants and his shirt. He stepped out into the master bedroom to find no one there yet, he approached the window to see the pool and three men talking in what seemed to be Italian.

"domani il pacchetto arriva, capo" - one man said.  
"buona antonio, parleremo domani, Buonanotte." - Hannibal said as he looked up at the window and saw Will, who quickly blushed and turned from the his view.

Will sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Hannibal, he thought he would be done by today so he could leave tomorrow which was scary and exciting at the same time. Will really needed the money but he was afraid of what the man could do to him.

" Will please don't be scared of me, I have enough people who fear me and I don't need another one.." - he said trailing of in his speech " I would like to get to know you before I do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, like having sex " - He said as he started to undo buttons from his shirt by the walk-in closet that looked like it was filled with various amounts of expensive clothing, Will blushed at the view of Hannibal undressing. He was in perfect shape, not to many muscles but just enough for that perfect body.  
" Now I know that you may not want to leave me before I claim you, that's why I decided you should get to know me and if you want you could stay with me, I would like a someone near my side who does look at me like I am a uccisore, signore della droga o mafia" - Will stayed silent, he was rather shocked, he did not expect to stay here, although it was a very nice place but he needed to come home and take care of his own life.

"but..but I have family to take care of ... that's why I need the money.." - he said trailing off.  
" You may go home and I can provide you with some money but you will not leave this house until I fuck you, a deal is a deal my dear boy" - Hannibal said as he put on black sweatpants and nothing else (godddd hes so hottt). Will felt lost, he thought this would be a one night thing but it seemed that's not the case here...

***

Hannibal climbed in bed and said " Will I know you're scared, but that won't help, I'm a generous man but I also could kill you in 4 seconds, but as you can see I would not do such thing to you because I find you very beautiful and interesting and I paid a large sum of money for a living body not a dead one, and now please lie down and sleep we have an interesting day tomorrow" - Hannibal said as he read something on his tablet, he switched the lights of but was still reading quietly as Will dove into dreamland.

***  
Will woke up with a warn arm around his waist and a large body pressed against him, Hannibal smelled good, actually his whole room smelled like Cuba, lavender, and the ocean. Especially when Hannibal was so close now he could smell the cigar he smoked when he bought Will. He shivered slightly as the man's morning wood pressed against his butt. Will almost gasped but he knew the quicker he would get fucked the faster he could leave which meant seducing the man to his max where he could no longer control his urges.

Will started to move his butt in circles, which the man started to respond to, he started to breathe heavily and moan slightly into Will ears which gave Will an erection of his own, he started to do it faster and faster with more friction on his raging hard-on which felt really big between his butt.But suddenly the man stopped moaning and flipped will on his back, Hannibal now was facing him on top with Will legs spread on the outside while Hannibal kneeling with his dick right between Will's crotch. He shivered in pleasure.

"Don't play games with me boy, trust me you won't like it when you're the one who's going to be begging for my cock in your tight little ass" - Hannibal said as he looked straight into Will eyes, he got up and walked to the bathroom leaving Will in shock with his hard dick in Hannibal's pajamas. 

-To be continued, xoxo


	3. Ti Amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More unresolved sexual tension between my these two as they slowly progress into their relationship.

It was a quiet Thursday night as they were both getting ready for sleep. Hannibal was exhausted from dealing with a nasty client that was pushing drugs between borders. It was also will's 4th night here and Hannibal was not even showing intentions of claiming him any time soon. He was worried that he might not be able to go back to his family quite soon as he thought, but on the other hand Hannibal gave Will 10,000 dollars to spend and take care of his family plus he was free to do anything he wanted here. Also he made a new friend called Beverly who took him shopping and showed him around the estate. She was really nice to him because she also had a rough childhood and knew what it feels like to earn money the hard and nasty way. Will was slowly adjusting to his new life here no matter how long it took him he would make his family happy again and continue his education that he never got to have.

" I hired you a tutor will, I'm presuming you went to school right? 

" I only finished 10 grades before I had to get a job and help my dad" - said will quietly in a sad tone remembering the hard memories of his life.

"Well now you can learn again, would you like that?"

"Yes very much, I love reading, especially Nabokov" - said will staring at Hannibal with his bright blue eyes.

"Good... Come here" - Said Hannibal gesturing Will. 

Will stood up and slowly moved expecting a lecture of some sorts. But all he got was gentle hands caressing his cheek and softly kissing him. Will moaned into the kiss and melted into Hannibal hand which were holding him by the waist and caressing his cheek. Hannibal embraced Will who closed the space between his bodies and was grinding against Hannibal's thigh as if he was starved from touch all his life.

"Slow down pup, we have a lot of time" - said Hannibal whispering in his ear as he licked his neck and massaged his ass gently.

Will could not take it anymore because he was so sensitive to his touch that he came in his pants moaning and whimpering as Hannibal massaged his entrance through the fabric and teasing his nipples under his shirt.

"I never thought one could be so sensitive" - he said chucking slitghtly.

"well I am a virgin" - said Will smilling and kissing Hannibal in the cheek before going to the bathroom leaving the man with his own problems to deal with.

Will knew that if he could tease Hannibal he would fuck him sooner and that would get him out of here no matter how nice it was to stay here.

When Will came back Hannibal was lying on the bed reading his tablet with his still hard dick which seemed to not bother him.  
Will moved closer with inches near his groin and started rubbing Hannibal thigh.

Hannibal looked up to him with his piercing brown eyes - "Do not play with me boy"

"Please Hannibal just let me suck your hard cock, I know you want it" - said Will in a cute voice like he was begging to have his dick in his mouth. Although to admit Will always wanted to try to give some blowjob because he saw some porn movies and it looked sexy. Will rubbed Hannibal thigh closer to his dick and Hannibal just hissed with his eyes closed and head leaning against the bed frame.

Will cupped the cock through the fabric, it was huge, warm and throbbing. Hannibal was silent but he looked like he really needed to loose some steam so Will moved faster removing pulling his sweatpants and letting his cock loose. Will never seen one live and was impressed how beautiful it looked in the dim room. he put his hand over it as Hannibal let a gasp out

"Take your beautiful mouth and lick it" - and just when Hannibal said it Will opened his mouth and took the cock in making Hannibal moan and growl in a possessive voice.

It didnt take to long to make Hannibal loose himself while with sucked and deep throated his cock, it was hot and throbbing in his mouth and he was hard again and whimpering while sucking Hannibal off. Hannibal had his hand on Wills head gently guiding his head down and caressing his hair which gave Will even more pleasure. 

Soon Hannibal came with a deep growl and Will's mouth got filled with hot cum. He felt scared because he didn't know what to do but as he got up from sucking Hannibal , Hannibal offered a tissue saying spit. He turned out the lights and went to sleep after that, like nothing ever happened. Will was confused but he also knew that Hannibal probably could not control himself if Will said or did anything more.


	4. fuoco e furia, acqua e santo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the last chapter that's going to be posted because my interest have changed and I am only doing this because I know how it feels to read something you like and have it never be finished. 
> 
> No sex just love <3

Will fell for Hannibal. The man was fire and fury, everything he did was carefully planned, not one hair out of line, the man always got what he wanted. And what he wanted was love.

 

_June Morning after a night of love_

 

Tight arms surrounded Will. Hannibal's tan body was hot against Will's pearly skin.  He was still sleeping but Will was fully awake.  _  
_

"Hannibal..." - Will whispered looking at Hannibal's face with his big blue eyes.

"mmmmmh" - Hannibal hummed quietly while he tightened his arms around Will, his eyes still shut trying to squeeze the last minutes of sleep.

" Hannibal, I love you" - Will said in the most quiet voice possible as if it was not meant to be heard.

Hannibal opened his eyes suddenly, looking fully awake.  "Will did I just hear...?" - Hannibal inquired while piercing deeply into Wills eyes.

Will nodded while Hannibal quickly started kissing him, his arms tracing Will's waist.

" I love you too Will" - Hannibal said as he caressed his neck with his lips.

 

 

_______

And as everyone says the rest is history, but here's a little sneak peak of their life 5 years down the road. 

_______

 

"Daddy!!!!" -  a small girl shouted as she ran into Hannibal's arms

"Angel ! How was your day at the beach ?" - Hannibal asked as he pulled her up into his arms.

"It was great, daddy and I made sand castles and played with the waves!" - she said.

"Yeah and she didn't want to put her shoes back on because the sand was too much of a hassle to take of" - Will said as he was kissing Hannibal on the cheek to great him from a long day of work.

"How are you?" - Hannibal asked smiling still holding Margot in his arms.

" Im good, I grabbed some fresh produce along the way, want to cook together?" - Will asked while walking to the kitchen, Hannibal and Margot following along.

"Certainly, just let me change into something more casual" - Hannibal said as he put Margot down and she ran of to play in her room.

" Oh.. a 5000 dollar suit is not casual enough?" - Will joked sarcastically laughing to himself.

" Vieni in camera da letto e ti mostrerò cosa c'è sotto il mio vestito" (Come to the bedroom and i'll show you what's under my suit) - Hannibal smirked as he walked of into the dim lit hallway.

Will was standing there blushing, lost for words but not for action. 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015 - 04/05/2018 its been a great journey of reading and writing about Hannibal and Will, but all good things must come to and end..
> 
> I hope you understand :) Best of luck and thank you for the love.

**Author's Note:**

> Your Comments make my day.


End file.
